


Dick Goes in Ass and Everyone's Fuckin' Happy

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [117]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gallavich, Gen, In Law, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> I really want a fic where Mickey is forced to explain gay sex to someone, like Carl or Iggy. And he gets really uncomfortable and stuff! I love your blog!!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Goes in Ass and Everyone's Fuckin' Happy

_okay, so I did another one where Mickey had to explain to Carl 'where the gay weiners go' and so I thought I could make this one sort of an extension of that! :)_

The first one was called [ _Just Tell Me Where They Go_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2493470)

______________________________________________

Mickey sat at breakfast at the Gallagher's place, most of them were out, or still asleep. Ian was the latter, catching up on some sleep he'd missed.

As Mickey ate his cereal he heard some feet on the stairs and turned around hoping to see Ian but instead it was the younger one, Carl.

He groaned a little. It's not that he didn't like the kid, he was actually a little badass and reminded Mickey of his younger self ... if his younger self had no oral filter and asked a load of inappropriate questions.

Half the time he didn't even mind answering them, the other half of the time it drove him up the fucking wall. He could tell the kid has some on his mind this morning too, the way he kept looking over to him as he poured his own breakfast.

He sat in the seat opposite Mickey and looked at him for a moment before starting his food. The two exchanged a few silent glances as they crunched on their budget-flakes.

After a minute Mickey rolled his eyes. "Alright, what? What is it?" he said.

"You said if I ask you any more questions you'd shove my feet into my mouth until I lost the ability to speak," Carl said.

"When's a threat ever stopped a fucking Gallagher, huh?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Carl shrugged. "So... when you have sex with Ian-"

Mickey groaned and dropped his spoon into his bowl with a loud _clang_ , how did he know this was going to some up?

"Why, why you gotta know about all that?" he asked.

"Gay sex is weird," he said. "Like, how do the dicks go up the ass? Isn't that just where stuff comes out?"

Mickey knew his cheeks were flushed, he couldn't help it. He may have come out but that did  _not_ mean that he wanted any part in this conversation.

"You never heard of a suppository before?" he asked.

Carl looked a little confused, "Isn't that where you think something's happened but you're not totally sure?"

"No, that's supposedly," Mickey said.

"Oh," Carl said, nodding to himself. "So like, how does it go in there?"

Mickey sighed, dragging his hands down the sides of his face. "You're just gonna keep asking til I tell you aren't you?"

"I just want to know is all," he said.

"Yeah, well, you can stick stuff in your ass too, doesn't have to be two guys," Mickey said.

"It doesn't?"

"No, you can do a chick in the ass too if you want - if _she_ wants," he added. "Make sure you ask about that shit before you just go ahead and do it."

"So does it just... go in?" Carl asked and Mickey was definitely getting shades redder with every question.

"You ain't going to just get your dick sucked into another guy's ass if that's what you're worried about," Mickey said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not that stupid," Carl said.

"No, it doesn't just _go in_ , if it did it wouldn't be half as good," he said, standing up to take his bowl to the sink.

"You put yours in Ian's ass?" he asked.

Mickey groaned again and shook his head, "No," he grumbled.

"He puts his in you?"

"Yeah, why are we still talking about this? Dick goes in ass and everyone's fuckin' happy, what else you wanna know?" Mickey asked.

Carl was quiet for a second. "Does it hurt?"

Mickey sighed and shrugged, "Can do, if you ain't used to it or if you don't use enough lube."

"What happens if you don't?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a second. "Put the ends of your thumbs together and try and shove em both up one of your nose holes."

Carl looked down at his thumbs with a furrowed brow just as Ian started the walk down the stairs sleepily.

"Morning," he said in his sleepy voice.

Mickey gave him a quick smile before looking back over at Carl, who was scarfing down the last of his food and leaving the bowl on the table.

"Gotta go meet Little Hank, his dad said we could use his shotgun to shoot at pigeons in their back yard," he said.

"You come back with a hole in your fucking foot I ain't fixing it!" Mickey shouted as Carl grinned and headed out the door.

He shook his head and leant on the counter, the heat slowly leaving his face.

Ian walked over to him and snuggled against his back, his rather impressive morning wood pressing into his ass. He nibbled at Mickey's ear but Mickey just pulled away from it.

"Come on, he was the last one in, we have the house to ourselves," he cooed in Mickey's ear.

"Yeah well give it a minute, all the blood's in my fuckin' head after that conversation," he grumbled.

Ian chuckled, "What was it this time? How you know you're into dudes?"

"More like how does one dude _get_ into another dude," he aid and Ian laughed harder.

"He likes you, wouldn't ask you otherwise."

"Yeah well I wish he'd stop, I can't answer no more questions about my ass and your dick to your kid brother. It's fucking weird."

"Come on, he's gotta figure it out somehow," Ian said.

"Tell him to use the fucking internet, I taught him how to clear the history after the  _last_ conversation about this crap."

"Shut up and just focus on something else," Ian said, lips mouthing at the nape of Mickey's neck, making Mickey sigh for a whole other reason.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he said with a smirk and Ian's lips began to travel to places that were finally beginning to perk up.


End file.
